dplfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be active on: Weekdays 15:00pm - 22:00pm, Weekends 9:00am - 22:00pm. (UTC Times) ' Welcome to my Talk Page! 'Please give me at least 10 hours to respond to your message, if no response is given within 10 hours, you may contact another member of staff. And please remember to start a new section, and sign off with the four tildes or press the signature button. NOTE: All questions will be answered on this talk page, so please keep checking wiki history for replies. ' 'RULES: 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. ---- Staff pic The guy with a gun, please. 15:11, July 29, 2015 (UTC) GTA wiki I can no longer edit on GTA Wiki, but i have one thing you can add to Tortoise, the Chinatown Wars Radio station. In the "Lite" (Demo) versions of the Game on IOS, Tortoise and all the radio stations besides Tiklah and Deadmau5 are not available to switch to, but if the player gets into a Vehicle called "Kart", Tortoise will be able to be heard, but if the player switches to the other stations they cannot switch back. This is a glitch --Tayd0gta (talk) 15:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey man Hey Monk, you never told me about this wikia, it deserves some love, haha. Man, we need to advertise this wikia, tell people at the GTA wikia. I need to advertise Scarface wikia too. Damn, there's nobody here and there. General9913 (talk) 03:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Category Monk, I screwed up this page Music, can you erase this "Era category" page? Thanks ! General9913 (talk) 01:30, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Hey, I'm new in wikia, and as you're a bureaucrat here, maybe you could help me out. MadMax78 (talk) 17:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Of course, in any way I can! :) Great to have you here! Monk Talk 17:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Copied template You have copy/pasted Template:Gallery, which I created, and is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license. Please either comply with license, or remove the template. Although you have edited the example, it is still a derivative, and therefore you are required to comply with the license. You are already aware of this, but I am contacting you here as a formality, as Wikia Staff normally encourage contacting offending users first. Due to you already having been warned, I have updated my report to Wikia Staff to indicate that you have restored the template. (If you choose to reply to this message, please do so here, rather than on my talk page.) -452 00:47, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Accidental reversion. Was trying to create what I've just created on my tablet, but failed, badly. I've since reached my laptop and have updated the template to be almost completely original (where other inspiration was taken solely from GTA Wiki's design gallery which I co-designed there). See SWAT Van for the latest example, I hope you're happy now. :PS: Because of this, I feel 110% of my confidence has been knocked out of me. I'm now socially incapable of speaking to anyone, and will likely deactivate my account in the next few days. :I'll unblock you so you can respond. Monk Talk 12:23, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Admin rights Could you give me temporary Admin rights? It would allow me to upload images quicker. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 17:11, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your request for assistance on this wiki Good day Monk. I am not sure if it was you or your brother who requested my assistance over Steam, but I wish to state my willingness to assist on this wiki as a grammar checker and proofreader. If you wish, you may promote me to Patroller or Administrator, but you do not have to do this if you do not wish to. Please tell me which pages seem to have the most problems, and I will get started. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:43, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Hey man! It must have been my bro, but thanks! I haven't really got any pages that I'm certain need improving, grammar wise, so feel free to patrol the place, clicking "Random" article and making edits to grammar and structure. I'll give you some objectives if you like: *Remove any "Under Construction" (known as here) from mission articles, and replace them with (if it did have a Under Construction template) *Add to any vehicle article at the top, and at the bottom (if its a vehicle article). *Note: the template here is not used as a banner at the top of articles; i use it for sections; the stub template goes under sections and then you list the requirements of that section within the template, eg Also, vehicle pages need updating. I know you don't own the game, but this won't require knowledge or even experience of the game; just basic MOS following. The MOS, as far as I know, hasn't been updated in a while, so check the Bonsai Racer article for an article that follows the MOS, and update any vehicle articles to that style if necessary (obviously leaving the information out, however, and just adding the base (eg headings, sections, templates, etc).) Good luck! And have fun :) Monk Talk 18:23, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :I have looked at the "Bonsai Racer" article, and I do not see how that page is supposed to give me an idea of the Manual of Style, as the article contains next to no content. Could you please direct me to a more suitable example page? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:01, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey Konan. Zartex is currently the best article on this wiki, it is a replica of the latest MOS updates. Use that as help :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:29, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Plot Hey there Monkeypolice, just a question: I am planning to write some stuff about the plot of D:PL on the main page, but am I supposed to make a summary of the game plot or can I write a more detailed story? Davazz (talk) 21:04, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :On the main page, just a brief description, but in the plot section of Driver: Parallel Lines, we need a very detailed description of the plot ;) Monk Talk 21:50, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::But the plot section is on the main page right? :D Davazz (talk) 21:53, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I think you're getting confused. This is the "main page". Driver: Parallel Lines is the page I need you to write detailed descriptions on ;) Monk Talk 22:01, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ahhhh, I see, stupid me. Thanks for helping me out ^^ Cutscenes So, I have all the pre-mission cutscenes available here, but I won't upload them to the wikia yet because their quality is not as high as I wanted them to be. It appears the devs did a poor job on this one. The cutscenes in the game have different resolutions, namely 580x416 and 580x480... What happened is that I uploaded some of the cutscenes in 416p (I thought they all were 480p) to Youtube, and Youtube downgraded them to 360p. So, that's what I wanted to let you know. I'll replace the 360p ones with 480p ones later. Can't be arsed to do it now. Davazz Talk 17:20, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :No problem bro. Great work :) Really happy with you bud. Monk Talk 17:21, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::They're all 480p now, so that's fixed. I wanted to upload them to the wiki, although I'm not quite sure how it works. How can you upload a video with a custom filename to the wiki? I uploaded the Wheelman cutscene, but it uses the default Youtube name for it. And I don't know how to rename/remove it :/ Davazz Talk 11:22, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :::That's great news. Unfortunately you can't. Only Admins can rename the videos, which is odd, and you don't have the opportunity to rename it upon upload, which is even more odder. I'll rename them for you. :) Don't worry about their default names. Monk Talk 17:30, June 4, 2016 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Hi Monkey, I was wondering if you had a contact email address you were willing to give me. I have been in contact with Sasquatch101 of the GTA Myths wiki and I'd like to talk to you about some of our Infoboxes. It's best done in an email, trust me. ;) Thanks mate. - BiggestShip65 :Sure :) - guyalexander@ntlworld.com :Monk Talk 08:06, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Spotlight Request Driver:Parallel Lines Wiki looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. Did you have an image and caption you would like us to use? -- Wendy (talk) 03:26, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :Here is the image. If cropping is required, please crop the right hand side, so the text remains relatively central. :Caption: One man. Two lifetimes. :I'll post this message on your Community Central Wiki message wall in case you don't see it here too :) Monk Talk 18:34, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Scarface Wiki I'm currently making a logo for Scarface Wiki, I need your opinion on it. BTW it's not finished yet.--''Godfather'' 11:54, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Nice. But please name images properly on this wiki. :) Monk Talk 12:02, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Mexican It appears that the page for the mission "The Mexican" hasn't been made yet and all links to it are instead directed to the character. Can you fix this problem? Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 13:11, July 16, 2016 (UTC)